gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Tihthur
Appearance Tihthur is a small, sunny world. It has three oceans, the Pala Ocean, the Exu Ocean, and the Woyes Ocean, the Pala being the largest, Exu the smallest (and the only freshwater ocean), and Woyes being the saltiest. There are four continents, Aliiya, Jurtu, Questa, and Oenzek. Aliiya Aliiya is an icy cold continent at the top of the world, and it ranges from tundra to ice. The Glick River runs through the bottom of the continent. It has a varying amount of animals, ranging from the ptarmigan to the polar bear. It also has lots of mythical creatures, a main specie being the yeti. In its waters are whales, orcas, narwhals, kelpies, hippocampi, and much more. There are few plants, and the only plants there are are located in the tundra. Jurtu Jurtu is the Tihthur equivalent of Africa. It is the continent with the most varying species of animals, and is also the hottest. The Equator is right smack dab in the middle of Jurtu. It has two deserts, the Skambini Desert at the top of the continent and the Hrutuk Desert at the middle. In between the deserts are savannahs, and towards the bottom tip of the continent lies the biggest lake in all of Tihthur, the Kelop. Jurtu boasts many other lakes, but Lake Kelop contains the most wildlife out of all of Jurtu’s lakes. Some say that Lake Kelop is so clear it’s like looking in a mirror. The Euroke Canyon lines the spine of the continent, with the Kliki Mountains forming a line down the right side of the continent. There are lions, giraffes, tigers, monkeys, gazelles, and many more regular animals, as well as unicorns, werewolves, pegasi, griffins, hippogriffs, hippocampi, centaurs, kelpies, and sea serpents. There is also a chimera that lives at the Skambini desert. There are many different species of cacti, trees, bushes, and grasses. Questa Questa is the second largest and on a map the western continent. It is also where Insanity’s castle is located, being at the northern tip. It is a heavily forested continent, and where the forest thins out are lots of grasslands and bodies of water. The Glick River is the longest river and runs from east to west, dripping out of the Pala and into the Exu. It has many marshlands and swamps, and an underground vortex of tunnels, which supplies many treasures. It has three strings of mountains, the Rela Range, the Datur Mountains, and the Kler. There are several volcanoes, the largest being Mount Yitni (active). The coastlands are very warm. There are many squirrels, birds, canines, bears, mountain lions, and such. The population includes unicorns, mermaids, dragons, fairies, werewolves, pegasi, griffins, centaurs, trolls, pixies, hippogriffs, sea serpents, kelpies, hippocampi, and shades. The hydra lives on the western tip of the continent. There are many trees, including oak, maple, ash, and birch, with many fruit trees, berry bushes, and other plants. It was named after Shockell Quest, Insanity’s most accomplished son. Oenzek Oenzek is the biggest continent in Tihthur. It two mountain ranges that span the entirety of the continent: the Klikis, and the Yiotes. There are many lakes, along with the Glick River spinning around inside of the continent. There are several swamps. Its main animal is the panda, and it features felines, canines, many different insects, primates, and with many other animals. It mainly has bamboo, but there are many different trees, bushes, and plants. It has unicorns, mermaids, dragons, fairies, pixies, pegasi, trolls, hippocampi, sea serpents, and kelpies. Castle Insanity’s castle, nicknamed The Castle in the Light, is a marble, metal, and stone castle whose spires reach to the clouds; it is bathed in warmth and light. It is at the northern tip of Questa and sits on a mountain, with steps that go from the nearest city, Hiikos, all the way up the mountain. There are four temples surrounding the castle. The Western Temple is dedicated to fire and the hope that the worshipper will be able to keep the family together. The Eastern Temple is for for mythical creatures, and the Northern Temple is for the vulnerable, the ones in debt, the homeless, and those who don’t want anything bad to happen to them. The fourth, the Southern Temple, is the most important temple. It is for all of the deities, and you have to walk through the Southern Temple in order to go into the castle. You also have to bring a sacrifice to the gods, and this temple is the tallest. Inhabitants There are many regular Earth animals, along with humans and mythical creatures. History Trivia *Official animal is the phoenix *Official bird is the grey heron *Official flower is a Morning Glory *Official fish is the freshwater angelfish *Official grain is rice *Official beverage is milk *Official capital is Insanity's Castle *Official dog is the Australian shepherd *Official fruit are grapes (no specific color) *Official insect is the dragonfly *Official motto is "I long to see what is beyond" *Official mineral is malachite *Official rock is diorite *Official sign of peace is coral *Official wildlife animal is Hector's doplhin *Official tree is the blue spruce Category:Place